thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Lights Up
Lights Up is the 4th season premiere of "Third Watch." The episode aired on September 30, 2002. Plot It is evening and the power is still off. Sully, Ty and Bosco are out on the streets dealing with the rioting. Faith tries to find help for Fred. Short summary As the blackout continues throughout the city, the squads face the looting, fires, and riots which occur in its wake. Battling an angry mob, Sully and Ty rescue an injured man and woman who turn out to be George Hancock, the Chief of Patrol, and his mistress Nancy. The paper publishes a picture of Ty carrying Hancock from the scene on the front page and hails Ty as a hero cop, much to his disgust. Against Ty's better judgment, Sully cooperates with the brass in whitewashing Hancock's presence at the scene. After Nancy collapses at the hospital, she is rushed into surgery, but not before denying Dr. Field's assessment that she's been raped. Bosco roams the city looking for Faith, and finally tracks her down just as Faith manages to carry Fred out of the building after rescuing him from the elevator. After they race him to Mercy, an overwrought Faith lashes out viciously and unfairly, first at Proctor and then at Bosco. As painful as her words are to hear, Bosco realizes the truth behind some of them and decides to change his ways, starting with destroying the evidence against Latrell and letting him go free. Sully tells Tatiana that he believes her when she says that she's not the Natasha Guerin on the rap sheet with the four prostitution collars and that it's all been some kind of big mistake. Later that evening after she falls asleep, Sully takes her vodka glass, puts it in an evidence bag, and hides it. Doc and Carlos have it out again, and this time it's Doc on the receiving end of a partner's harsh truths. Trivia *The Season 3 finale "Blackout" and this episode are set on the same day. However, you can notice that Bosco's hair are shorter on this episode. *Ty's "Hero Cop" newpaper article from this episode is seen in the series finale. Notes *Kim (Kim Raver) does not appear in this episode. Music *Drowning Pool "The Game" *Kasey Chambers "A Million Tears" Quotes :Doc (to Carlos): Look, I'm sorry I pushed you earlier. :Carlos: Fine. :Doc: I was hot, tired, crabby... :Carlos: I said fine. Can I go now? :Doc: I want to talk this out. :Carlos: Oh, now you wanna talk? You didn't wanna talk when I wanted to stay and help that out man. You didn't want to talk before running into a middle of a riot. :Doc: We had an assignment. :Carlos: We had 30 assignments waiting. But I guess they weren't important enough for you. :Doc: Is that right? :Carlos: You pick and choose what we're gonna do, who we're supposed to care about. What's that? :Doc: Come on, there were cops calling for help! :Carlos: And I would've gone! I just wanted to be asked, man. You didn't even give me a chance! :Doc: Because I'm the one who makes those decisions. :Carlos: Just like you decided that I was gonna take that guy's money? :Doc: So, that's what this is really about? :Carlos: No, no, it's about you. You don't want to talk to me. You want to talk at me. And I'm over it. I'm over you. :Doc: You think I give a damn what you're over? Huh? :Carlos: No, you don't. And that's your problem. :Doc: No, that's your problem because I am your superior and my word is final and you can't deal with that! :Carlos: Oh, whatever. :Doc: I was doing this job when you were learning to walk, okay, so you could be as pissed as you want to be, but you damn well better respect that! :Carlos: You're proud of that? All that means is you were never good enough to move up.(shoves Carlos) You wanna hit me again? Go ahead, take it all out on me. You selfish son of a bitch. :Doc: You're calling me selfish? :Carlos: I'm calling you selfish! :Doc: You, of all people. You know what, I'm not the one who gave away his kid because I thought it would be a pain in my ass. :Carlos: You know what? You're nothing but a sad, miserable, old man who's got nothing but a little bit of power and a crappy little job. :Doc: I'm not miserable. :Carlos: Really? :Doc: Yeah. :Carlos: Well, hooray for you. Can I go now, sir? :Davis (to Sully): I think they're gone. :Sully: They might be gone. :Davis: Well, it's now or never, let's go get 'em. :Sully: Wait. What do we got here, huh? A hooker and her date? What was she doing pulling tricks in the middle of a riot? And she doesn't even know his name. :Davis: What difference does that make? :Sully: Because I'm not getting us killed over some whore. :Davis: I'm getting them outta here. :Emily (to Bosco): What happened? :Bosco: Em, I need you to come with me. You and Charlie. :Emily: Is my mom hurt? :Bosco: No, your mom's fine. :Emily: Alright, then what? :Bosco: Your dad is sick. :Emily: My dad? :Bosco: Yeah, we need to go to the hospital. :Emily: What's wrong with him? :Bosco: He's sick, Em. :Emily: How sick? :Bosco: Look, we have to go right now. :Emily: Okay, um, let me wake Charlie up. Seeing you will scare him. Does my dad need anything? Any clothes, anything? :Bosco: You mom said just to bring you guys down there. :Carlos (to Doc): Are you out of your mind? :Doc: Look, they need help. :Carlos: It's right in the middle of everything. :Doc: If you don't wanna go, don't. :Carlos: I'm just saying that we should have a plan before we rush into the middle of... (Doc just keeps walking) You're not even listening to me! :Bosco (to Faith): I'm not arresting Proctor. :Faith: You're not. Why not? It's the only thing that you're good at. You don't use your head. You have no sense of discretion. You don't help people out there. You just go around, you arrest everybody. Unless I need you to, apparently! I am your partner, Bosco. You're supposed to have my back. And I do everything for you and you are never there for me, ever. I bail you out all the time. And I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you! You are just like so immature and you are unreliable, and you are useless! Do you hear me? You are useless! (starts crying) :Bosco: Have you called the kids? :Faith (starts crying hard): Oh my God. … Oh my God. What am I gonna say to them? :Bosco '(softly): I'll go get 'em. :'Emily (to Faith): The sun's coming up. :Faith: Already? :Emily: We're not going to school today, right? :Faith: No, you're not going to school today. (Emily sits down) How you doin' over there, kiddo? :Emily: I'm okay. :Faith: That was nice before how you made Charlie feel better. :Emily: He's just a kid. :Faith: Yeah, he is. Did you really think that you were gonna go to school today? :Emily: Not really. I was just asking for… I don't know. Sometimes it feels like I need to talk. :Faith: But you brought your books anyway? :Emily: No, these are just some things for Daddy when he wakes up. His pajamas, his electric razor because I know he doesn't like being all scratchy when he doesn't shave, his uh, stinky stuff, aftershave stuff, you know things like that. :Faith: That was very thoughtful. :Emily: Maybe he could feel like he's at home. :Faith: You're really growing up, Em. :Bosco (to Latrell): That kid lived. :Latrell: Good. :Bosco: You did a good job with him. :Latrell: Whatever, man. :Bosco: You ever though about being a medic out here? For the city? :Latrell: I'm on the list. At least I was until this narcotics arrest. :Bosco (turns around): I need Griffith kicked loose. :Cop: Yeah? :Bosco: I lost the evidence. :Cop: Go get it signed off by the boss and he's all yours. :Bosco: Right. (turns back to Latrell) When I call for a bus, you better put me at the top of the list. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four